


The Kass Report

by PSA_Twig



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), star wars the old republic - fannon
Genre: Gen, cause you gotta have news during a war, lets see what we can get past the Imperial sensors, news from the empire, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSA_Twig/pseuds/PSA_Twig
Summary: Daily life in the Empire calls for it's people to know exactly whats going on. So what better way to do that then to have a holonews 'paper' that covers everything?Will contain: local news, war front news, sports, children's news, celebrations, galactic news and of course ads.Will be written in short little blurbs.





	1. 25/01/1339

**The Kaas Report**

**25/01/1339**

 

**In Local news:**

* * *

 The ‘Silence'  returns this week to the Sith Opera House with nightly performances that will delight and awe the senses. Darth Nyx will be our lead as Lady Cassil and Lord Rath as Lord Masil. Performances start at 1800 standard time, tickets start at 50 Credits. Do not miss this chance to experience a feast for the senses.

  
  
The 25 Anniversary Tang race will be taking place in our grand city this year.  Riders and Tangs from across Imperial space will be racing for the Grand Marshal Cup as well as a 100,000 credit purse.  The Anniversary race will also have live entertainment, food and fun for its guests in the fairgrounds. Gates open at 0700, the race starts at 1200. For ticket prices please visit the races information on the holonet. 

 

Prized heirloom brooch once thought stolen found in thrift store by local citizen, Amber Hikler. A few months ago we had an article stating that a rather large heirloom brooch from the Kinner Estate was found missing from its vaults. Today though it seems that the brooch has been found in a small mid-price thrift store off of Becket Street. The finder, Amber Hikler, spied it in a box filled with brooches while looking for one to wear to the opera.  The store owner was surprised to learn that such a cherished icon from the Kinner Estate was located right in their shop, when asked how it got there the owner stated that they simply didn't know and that there was no record of it anywhere on the books.

 

**Entertainment:**

* * *

 Critic “Lovers Lane” a romance comedy is stifled with the constant switching of writers. The production team while praised in its past for mixing old traditional and current romance culture into the show is now the ones at fault for strangling the writers who now must find a way to bring the show out of the mud.  The constant need for pushing the envelope to add thrill has cost them dearly - signed P. Anther

 

**Celebrations:**

* * *

Moff Jaggon celebrates retirement after 50 Glorious years of service to the empire.

 

**Children's News:**

* * *

The young explorers guild is looking for new members ages 2 to 5 to explore the world around them in a safe environment.  Have your little one learn about our jungles, space, seas and more with hands on exploration. Guardians are recommended to join to aid their children's experience.  Registration fee is 25 credits per child, and 100 credits per year for materials and snacks.

 

**Ads:**

* * *

Quarters Officer Club a rest unlike any other.

 


	2. 15/02/1339

**The Kaas Report**

**15/02/1339**

 

**In Local news:**

* * *

Speeder crash kills 4, late last night on the east side of the city an out of control speeder smashed into the side of residence tower 134 floor 54. Both driver and passengers were killed on impact residence owners thankfully not home at the crash. , both local security and engineering corps are looking into the accident to see if this crash has any similarities to the crash earlier this month. 

 

Local hot spot, The Rift, has been shut down by the Imperial Health Inspection Offices due to an overabundance of mold found in their chilling units and under sinks.  Those who suspecte illness from the establishment are asked to visit the office between the hours of 0800 and 1700 standard to place a report citing case # 4271.

 

**Entertainment:**

* * *

 

‘Flight School’ starts a new season this year with the return of local actress , Elymia Wimsbog to take up what is said to be an interesting new character. 

 

**Sports:**

* * *

 

The Generous Bazilo the Hutt has made a grand announcement for a Pazaak tournament to be held on Nar Shaddaa. The winner receives 450,000 credits and vacation on the Hutt planet Makeb. Those interested on entering this tournament are asked to pay a modest entering fee of 400 credits upon arrival to their casino. Please refer to The Glimmer Casino’s holonet page for more information. 

 

**Ads:**

* * *

  
Water resistant winter coats for sale at reasonable prices. Get yours today before winter floods us all. 

 


	3. 25/02/1339

 

 

**The Kaas Report**

**25/02/1339**

 

**In Local news:**

* * *

Family day at the Kaas City Zoo is 27/02/1339 from 0900 to 1900 and it welcomes citizens to visit for free. Come and enjoy the day watching both native and non native creatures in recreated environments. As well as live performances. Be sure to pay a special visit to the Arkanian dragons exhibit to catch a glimpse of the new hatchlings and vote for their names.

 

Tragedy at Water Treatment number 5 today a body of a child was found by water treatment workers this morning. First spotted by droids and removed from the water by workers the child has yet to be identified and cause of death is undetermined for the moment.  The Child Protection league has issued a statement while they search for the child's parents. We ask That the parents of this child please step forward to them and that all citizens remember that if they see something that they must report it if a child's safety is endangered.  

 

New breed of Wrat will be  recognized by the Imperial Wrat Society starting next year, the breed _Royal Runner_ , is much taller than the standard breed with a pointed face, perked ears, a longer than normal tail with a longer split, feathering of fur down the legs to the feet.  For a full rundown of qualifications and breeders please visit the IWS frequency.

 

**Galactic News:**

* * *

Breaking news, travel to the mid-rim world Tantooine has been temporarily halted due to an outbreak of the Rakghoul plague.  We apologize for any disruption in plans but the health and safety of the Imperial people is of the most importance. If you or anyone you know show displays of cold or flu, bleeding from orifices and body pains please direct them to the nearest Neutralization Station.         

 

**Sports:**

* * *

Rotworms win against Rangers 6- 5, Rotworms suffered 2 deaths, 5 accidents compared to the Rangers who suffered humiliation 3 deaths and 2 accidents.

 

**Ads:**

* * *

Custom boots and shoes for sale at Clark’s, special orders welcomed.


	4. 01/03/1339

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, so somethings you may or may not have notice, one that children's names don't show up in the 'paper' in order to protect them. And 2 that I have absolutely not experince in writing news blurbs so..... thanks for enjoying my stuff anyways.

**The Kaas Report**

**01/03/1339**

* * *

 

 

**In Local news:**

* * *

 

Masquerade ball hosted by Lady Ordel declared a success, with over 500 guests in attendance.  The ball was held in honor of her Great Grandfather who held a ball yearly in his time. With two grand ballrooms each with their own live miniturare orchestra playing different styles of music, guests were able to freely shift between the rooms at will and sample the many offerings  such as roasted Shir, Kaldorian pattie and mierfruit rum. Lady Ordel stated that she is more than ready to start planning for next years ball and has high hopes that she can carry on her great grandfather's tradition once again.

 

  
The Education group F.E.S.  is offering one hour courses in the following fields; pre war History , 101 ecology,   Art history neoclassical, 101 marketing and finance. Please contact the F.E.S organization for course pricing and material listing.  The classes are offered with the help of professors from our Cities universities.

 

  
Ancient discovery made by artists on Korriban. A team of artists who were trying to recreate one the stone monoliths on the North Central part of the planet found that the original piece that they were studying had a small crevasse that boarded the sand.  Upon further digging an entryway was revealed. The monolith for this moment has been removed from public access while archeologist and Sith scholars study the new finding.

 

**Entertainment:**

* * *

 

“Drappers Team” is a new weekly show appearing on Imperial frequencies starting next week. The military show gives us a glimpse of life in a strike team. Filled with moments that range from serious to comical it will surely give us something to enjoy.

 

**Sports:**

* * *

 

Tang Racing Results:

Race 1 - Hagger’s Point - 0900 Race

1st - Helter Skelter, Tercli Cutsham  
2nd - Crack Shot, Desfel Viccle  
3rd - Doggo,  Sidtho Alliams

  
Race 2-Hagger's Point - 1200 Race

1st - Noble Blood, Di Koon  
2nd - Dewy, Ford Sio  
3rd - A Bad Day, Joerol Wiltatk

 

Race 3 -Hagger's Point - 1500 Race

1st - Slim Kick, Quyut  
2nd - Imp. Index 462, Karath Thusel  
3rd- Striped Butt, Titnes Bullhind

 

Race 4- Hagger's Point - 1800 Race

1st-  Makers Breath, Thaste Gaffmart  
2nd- Lord Xenith, Wor'osen'iaqhi  
3rd- Basket Case, Alewo

 

**Children’s News:**

* * *

 

Green Leaf Children’s Museum has finally opened a new exhibit featuring a destroyer bridge which young ones can experience  fully with downsized workstations and mini mission for which anyone can join in on. And as always, the little ones can purchase their own officer's cap from the gift shop.  The new exhibit is included with the normal entry price; Adults 50 credits, Children 25 credits.

 


	5. 11/03/1339

**The Kaas Report**   
**11/03/1339**   
  
**In Local news:**

* * *

  
Youth located after wandering off from group exploring the coast line, found taking shelter in former vinecat den by Rangers. When asked what happened they responded with “it just felt like I needed to be here,” after missing for over 24 hours the youth was treated for minor cuts and scrapes before officials took over for further questioning. We are proud to state that the youth will make a full recovery. 

 

Foul play on speeder service, Two Stop, draws alarm and concern from neighbors and fellow business owners as a string of robberies and assaults takes the company from the highest ranking to now its crawling service. The once friendly service, provided transportation across the city and to our spaceports for everyone over the past 15 years, even having the honor to transport a few well known Sith Lords and Darths. But now it's once silver record has been tarnished with customers attacked mid drive and left on the streets in a daze.  The owner Hawkson, pleads out to the public for help to bring an end to these mindless attacks. 

 

  
Commander Bisken, was killed today after being bucked off his Tang, Bister,  during a friendly ride to a friend’s estate. His kin are sadden to have lost such a wonderful man and father and are thankful for any wishes that come their way. Services will be held in 3 days time at 0500. Bister the Tang has been stated to remain family property. 

  
  
**Celebrations:**

* * *

  
Lord Nill and Lord Plix celebrate a union of houses this date 11/03/1339, as always various Sith Lords and military were invited to the grand event.    
  
  
**Sports:**

* * *

A group of 4 students earned the title, Master, and authorization for their Master pins at the Central Dojo today.  With Grand Master Lord Huizar overseeing both their written exams and their trials, the Grand Master is assured that the 4 today will serve not only their community but the Empire greatly with the skills they have mastered. Devcla Purpit, Leodal Fenwenm, Cesto'idaezo'tarcun and Axyk Jhok we celebrate your achievements and hope to see you bring greatness with them.   
  
  
**War Front:**

* * *

****  
Rebellion on Balmorra strikes Imperial arms depo only to be ambushed.  At 1700 Balmorra time, 45 rebellion attackers attempted to raid the Imperial arms depo in the west central part of the planet. Thanks to intel provided by both Imperial Intelligence and locals  the attack was thwarted by an ambush lead by General Ortega. Upon capture of the remaining rebels interrogation was started and the remaining 35 were executed after laying claim for last months midnight attack which left 12 imperials dead. 

  
**Ads:**

* * *

****  
Job posting: Looking for part time clothes runner for upscale boutique, Luxian. Must be swift of feet, capable of withholding remarks, capable of carrying various weights and learning a complex system that the store runs off of. Pay is 25 credits an hour, uniforms are personalized. Apply on holonet site.

 


	6. 21/03/1339

**The Kaas Report**

**21/03/1339**

 

 

**In Local news:**

* * *

 

Grand opening of  DeRish on the Main, occurs this week with nightly local music and  entertainment. Entrance fee is 10 credits per head discounts offered to personal in uniform. 

  
Electrocution blamed for sudden death of local merchant, Andri Crane (46) , found in a flooded alley two nights ago. Medical personnel verified that the cause of death was not from drowning or alcohol but instead a homemade personal com shorting out  in Mr. Crane's breast pocket after getting wet. 

  
     
Mans 'tamed' vinecat lashes out at owner after being provoked. 35 year old Yhom Filur was showcasing his pet vinecat 'Spots', that he had bought as a kitten from a Mandalorian 4 years ago, to friends. Witnesses say that Yhom provoked the large beast into attacking after teasing it with food in order to get it to perform a trick.  Spots apparently reared up to 'beg' and pawed at its owner for the meat. But instead of giving the treat to the beast, Yhom proceed to ask for another trick in which case the vinecat lashed out with both sets of claws and took the food hand and all. Friends were thankful that Spots only had eyes for his food and left his screaming owner alone. Yhom who thankfully survived the attack is recovering well while his former pet lives a peaceful life on an animal sanctuary. 

 

  
The heir of the Briker estate, Makhel Briker, has proclaimed an official duel to the opponent Lt. Hewl Cashin the son of Moff  Atitlan for the hand of Crysta Quix. This duel will be held publicly in the Justice Court Gardens on  25/03/1339 this duel will be administered in proper accordance duel regulations. Spectators are encouraged. 

 

  
12 Year old youth transported to nearby hospital after being swiped by low flying speeder.  The child who remains unnamed, was walking to school early morning when a hijacked speeder stolen by joy riding teens  struck them from behind. Thankfully bystanders and local business owners leaped into action rendering aid to the youth as well as capturing the teens and holding them until patrol was on site.   

 

**Entertainment:**

* * *

 

 _Top Chef_ , a galactic favorite cooking show,  has stated plans on doing an Imperial based episode here in the Empire.  The call for auditions has not been made as of yet. But the host Haruis Billar has stated " despite our differences I hope that our combined love of food can bring us together, I can not wait to see what our Imperial contestants come up with." in regards to the anti-Imperial recoil. Either way we look forward to seeing which of our own will appear on the show.

 

**Celebrations:**

* * *

 

House Vos celebrates the birth of twins by Lady Magri and her husband Lord Vos. 

 

**Children’s News:**

* * *

 

The Youth Action Board is hosting a youth Marksmanship contest for children ages 12 through 18 on 31/03. There is no entry fee, young marksmen should bring their own weapon charged and in a proper carrying case. Parental or guardian escort is mandatory. 

 

 

**Ads:**

* * *

 

 Ember aak dog puppies for sale, purebred with paperwork. Asking price 2000 credits.  Please contact Estus Estate for more information. 


	7. 05/04/1339

**The Kaas Report**  
 **05/04/1339**   
  
  
**In Local news:**

* * *

****  
The Rangers Corps. are celebrating the addition of two new members of its tracking team, Luna and Pazk two adorable vornskrs who have graduated training to field work. We look forward to seeing them succeed in the field!    


  
Would be speeder thief caught red handed by patrol.  In the early hours of 0300, patrol came across the thief as they worked quickly to break into a parked vehicle. Upon being spotted the would be thief attempted to flee before being apprehended.  Orders to appear before the Ministry of Justice’s bench before the day's end.  


  
The Imperial Service Organization is calling for donations to create care packages to be transported to troops both in the Army and Navy. They are requesting the following: snacks ( dried meat, dry soup packs, cookies)  bottled drinks, dried tea, card/game sets, flavor packets, toiletries (various species), ect. For a full list, please visit the ISO frequency. To send a message to our troops or to send a package to a specific person or unit please visit the ISO office located in the Citadel or at the space port.

  
WARNING: Swamp Wampa located on the north east of the city, shoot on sight. 

  
  
  
**Celebrations:**

* * *

****  
Rangers Andrei Hilsner and Rex Mayhew join together this day  in celebration on becoming one. As in Ranger tradition the pair have carved their names into stone somewhere in the jungle.    
  
  
**Sports:**

* * *

****  
Vice Admiral Lokin Hert lands a 22.65 meter demonsquid on the beautiful  planet of Aquaris yesterday. He proudly states that he managed to finally kill the beast after a 5 hour battle with it after it ate his previous captured gnooroop. His plans so far consist of medical treatment, rest and eventually eating his kill.       


 

  
**Children’s News:**

* * *

****  
Rough and Tumble playtime is open once again for children to rough and tumble safely.  With a new remodeled building, improved safety equipment, protocols and a generous staff, we are ready to welcome  and teach  your children here.    
  


  
**Ads:**

* * *

****  
For sale: Vintage Wild Space slugslinger in nonworking condition. Asking price 40,000 credits.  Contact Amelia Marsh for more information. 


End file.
